A Whovian companion
by Aiwendil94
Summary: Felicity Smoak finds herself travelling with the Doctor after accidentally hacking into the TARDIS. Will her inner fangirl scare the Doctor off or will she more useful than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1: Hack are you?

Nothing could be heard in the Foundry apart from the banging of the pipes and the thousand feet stomping above. Felicity Smoak was completely immersed in the task at hand – Oliver had asked her to try and hack into the hospital's security. Some drugs had been reported missing and Oliver was concerned a new Count Vertigo might have turned up.

Her quick and trained fingers allowed her to complete the task in the blink of an eye, and the footage appeared in front of her lit up face. As far as she could see, the place was deserted, apart from the occasional wandering nurse and a couple of security guards. Nothing to be worried about.

She picked up her phone and dialed Oliver's number to tell him – he tended to worry too much.

"Felicity," he answered immediately.

"I hacked into the hospital's security cameras. Everything seems fine."

"Are you positive?" asked Oliver, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Abso-toot-ly! I mean… _yes_, I _am_ positive" Felicity stuttered. Talking to Oliver still made her nervous sometimes.

"Okay, then. Run the scanner just in case and try to see if you can get something useful from the footage."

"Roger that, boss. Be safe." She couldn't help but notice the pit in her stomach – that mission was way too dangerous, but she knew telling him that would make no good. He needed to be focused.

"You too." And he hung up.

Felicity sighed out loud, and the sound reverberated throughout the whole room. She _really_ didn't like being down there all on her own, unable to get out in the field and help the Arrow team, as she liked to call them. Even Roy, who had gotten there after her, was able to be out there thanks to the Mirakuru. And Sara as well. She really wished she would've learned how to fight. She had loved getting that new scar.

Remembering her vital task within the team, Felicity went on to check the scanner, just like Oliver had told her to. It was a kind of routine, just to be safe, so she left it searching and searched for her iPod to listen to some audio books.

Before she could even switch it on, a beeping startled her. She ran to the monitor only to find out the hospital was as peaceful as it was before, but it was definitely the scanner. She frowned.

"That's weird. The scanner's never been wrong before…"

Immediately she found an extra picture on the screen, like someone had suddenly introduced a new electronic device out of the blue. But no sooner had she tried to hack into it than it disappeared as quickly as it had turned up.

Felicity was starting to get nervous. She checked in her mind every kind of glitch or virus that could've caused the scanner to go crazy, but she knew deep inside that this wasn't just a computer problem.

Five seconds after the picture had disappeared from her screen, the alarm on the wall went off. A shiver ran down her spine – that could only mean that someone had broken inside the base, and this time she was all by herself. And moreover, the Foundry went into lockdown mode, so she couldn't escape.

Frightened, she rushed to the corner where they kept the weapons, wondering what would take her longer – learning how to use a bow or finding one of Diggle's guns. Probably the first, so she started searching.

And then it came. An intermittent whooshing sound, so loud and clear she forgot about the noise above her head. Along with the sound came a bright light, and suddenly a big, blue box with the word 'POLICE' written on it started materializing.

"It… it can't be…" muttered Felicity. If she hadn't known it was impossible, she would have sworn that was the TARDIS, the time machine used on one of her favorite shows, _Doctor Who_.

The box finally went silent and Felicity stared at it with her mouth wide open, unable to move a muscle. She was in such a shock that she couldn't even react when the door of the blue box opened and a tall man with grey hair and dark clothes stepped out of it, mumbling something with an angry tone.

"…can't even keep their hands still," said the mysterious man. "And who are you?" he asked, looking at Felicity.

She had suddenly forgotten how to make words, how to speak.

"Oh, my goodness, have I run into a deaf human now?!" he almost shouted, throwing his arms into the air. "WHO. ARE. YOU?! And why the hell have you hacked into my TARDIS?! Look at what you've done! Humans," he hissed.

Still no answer from her.

"Hello! Are you in there?" he asked, tapping Felicity's head with his index finger. "As interesting as I find it to talk to myself given my spectacular mind, I need _answers_!"

She finally seemed to wake up. "Right! Um… Nice to meet you! I'm… uh… I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak. And you are…?"

"The Doctor."

"Sure," she laughed. "Okay, I'll play along. Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor. Can you tell me where we are, precisely?" he asked, frowning seriously after Felicity's laugh.

"Okay, you can drop it now," she said, chuckling lightly.

He just frowned again, staring at Felicity confused.

"No, seriously, it's all very funny and your props are outstanding but you need to leave, you're not allowed in here."

Before the man who called himself the Doctor could reply, she started walking towards him in order to lead him to the exit. But the moment she did, he reached into his jacket and took a metallic black and white stick with a green end, pointing it at her. Felicity gasped in awe.

"That's a sonic screwdriver! Oh, my _God_, I _so_ wanted to get one. But they sell out so quickly it's almost impossible to find one at an affordable price. Where did you get yours?" Felicity babbled, letting her inner fangirl show.

The so-called Doctor paused. "How do you know what a sonic screwdriver is?" he said, lowering the aforementioned device.

"Tsk. Because I'm a _Whovian_! I could watch the show all day, all night, all week, just give me episodes and more episodes and… phew! I finish them in the blink of an eye! No, wait. Because you can't blink. Ha! See what I did there? _Whovian_ humor." She was way too excited to share her geekiness with someone who finally understood it. That wasn't very common down there.

"I'm… Erm…" The Doctor was struggling to find the words. This had never happened before. No one he had ever run into knew so much about him and his life. "Sorry, you said you're a what?"

"A _Whovian_, of course!" she said excitedly.

"And what exactly is that?" the Doctor asked cautiously.

"You have a TARDIS and a sonic screwdriver and you don't know what a _Whovian_ is? Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"I did once, there was this planet where… Well, doesn't matter. The important thing here is – why did you hack into my TARDIS?"

Felicity opened her eyes widely. "You mean… that's what appeared on my scanner? At the hospital?"

"Yes!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I was following some strange signal and then suddenly you took me out of there! How?!"

"Well, as I usually say, 'Code-breaker' is my second name," she said with a grin. "Whoa! Wait a second! You're not _actually_ trying to tell me… that this TARDIS… _works_, are you?" she muttered, too shocked to speak normally.

"Of course I am, haven't you been listening?! What are you, a human pudding brain?" the Doctor answered, clearly offended by her remark.

"But… But… But that's not possible! It's just a fiction show! Just a normal, British show written by Steven Moffat! It just _can't_ be real…" Felicity started wandering up and down the room, talking to herself.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, took her by the arm and led her to the TARDIS. He opened the door and before her eyes appeared a two-story console room in which she could see dozens of levers, several railings and even a bookcase.

As soon as the Doctor released her arm, Felicity fainted, hitting the floor loudly.


	2. Chapter 2: Babbling all the time

_A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for your kind reviews and for following this story! I didn't expect such acceptance after just one chapter! So I hope you like the second one. It's still the beginning so don't worry if you don't see it advance quickly. The best part is yet to come!_

_Also, I wanted to thank my three Spanish friends for their ideas and contribution and for motivating practically harassing me to keep writing. You know who you are :)  
><em>

_P.S.: I'm taking my exams soon, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update from now on, but I'll keep on writing, promise! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes once again.<p>

"Two thousand years. Two thousand years of the same old life and humans still can't react normally. Maybe Vastra was right. Maybe people _are_ apes," he said to the silent room.

Trying to honor his self-awarded title, the Doctor attempted to check the strange girl's vitals and make sure she wasn't hurt. However, his reluctance towards physical contact caused him to move his rigid arm slowly, resulting in an awkward position. And his kneeling beside her to feel her breathing didn't help at all.

Relieved to see he was going to get answers sooner or later, he went on to examine the room he had been brought into. Even though the lights were dim and he couldn't see properly, he noticed that it looked like a military base of some kind, with weapons everywhere and what seemed like fighting costumes. On the other side of the room, several computer screens glowed, providing most of the light. The Doctor walked towards them to see if he could learn something else from them.

But before he could do that, a strange-looking plant resting on the table caught his attention. He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed at the plant.

"Huh. A harmless fern. Nothing to be worried about, eh, little buddy?" he said out loud. "Do you know that among the thousands of languages that I speak, plant is one of them? Well, of course you know I speak plant, I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" Smiling widely, he bent down next to the plant. "Don't tell this to anyone, but in a few million years, your species will evolve so much current humans will be like _babies_ to you!" He caressed the fern. "You might even be the ancestor of a tree woman I knew once! Her name was Jabe. Ah, such a great woman." The Doctor looked up, a little nostalgic. "But that's neither here nor there. What can you tell me about this place? And are they by any chance holding you prisoner and depriving you of sunlight?"

Everything went silent for a few seconds. He was an impatient man, but he knew if he hurried the fern it would never answer him. And they used to take their time, with all that sap flowing so slowly.

"Oh, my goodness! Is that so? Wait a second. Who's Oliver Queen? And what does a bed have to do with any of this? Ah. I see. So this Oliver and that strange woman lying over there – what was her name again? Happiness? Sorry! Sorry! Felicity. Right. Weird name. So they're together and she bought you as a gift, is that it?"

Before he could hear the fern's answer he heard a loud gasp. Felicity had woken up and seemed to be trying to stand up without fainting again.

"Wh… Wh… What's happened?!" she babbled, still too shocked.

"Nothing new, unfortunately. You humans just can't appreciate the simplicity of time travel! It's just a mere journey between one place and another, what's so shocking about it?! I wonder how you'll cope with flying cars in just a few cars," the Doctor said, wandering up and down the room.

"I'm sorry, flying what?" Felicity asked, sitting up.

He just sighed heavier and stood by her side, staring at her from such a height she was a little afraid.

"Doesn't matter. Now, stand up, you've got hundreds of questions to answer, Felicity!" he almost shouted.

She stretched her hand out to him but he walked away immediately, leaving her there with her arm up, shocked and unable to react. Finally she understood he wasn't going to help her and she got up by herself, dusting off her blue dress.

"How do you know my name?" Felicity asked, frowning.

"Your fern told me." The Doctor didn't even face her – he was too busy checking the screens.

"Whoa! Slow down. My what did what?" She blinked a couple times – something she wasn't supposed to do, at least not in front of the Doctor. Steven Moffat had made that very clear.

"Your _fern_! Seriously, are you deaf? Do you have any serious hearing problem? Is your brain unable to process sound waves? Because if so, tell me so I can at least chat with the plant. So far, he's proved to listen better," the Doctor yelled, exasperated, throwing his arms in the air.

Felicity just stood there. Still. Silent. A thousand questions gurgled in her head, but she just didn't know what to ask first. How on Earth had that man asked the fern? Was he _actually_ the Doctor? Could that be? And if so, what had happened with her lovely – though browless – Matt Smith? But there was something else. Something that was burning her from the inside. How did she know the fern was a 'he'?!

"God! You're even making me miss Rory!"

At that, her Whovian side clicked and woke her up.

"Hey!" she snapped. "Rory was great, it wasn't his fault Moffat just kept on killing him off!"

The Doctor breathed deeply, trying to control himself – that woman was getting on his nerves with all her babble and the knowledge she wasn't supposed to have.

"And you know Rory because…" he said, his eyes closed.

"I told you! I'm a Whovian! What is more," she approached the Doctor to whisper. "Don't tell the BBC, but I've been trying to restore some of the classic episodes on my own." She used her mysterious look.

"I couldn't possibly tell them, I don't know who they are!" the Doctor shouted while pulling out his hair. "Nor do I know who this mysterious Moffat is! You just keep saying things that doesn't make any sense!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Felicity walked towards him. "Let's just say I'm a big fan of the whole time-travelling thing, and the cool alien names, and the chemistry between the Doctors and their companions, and-and-and the plot twists! And… I'd better shut up now." Felicity turned around and went to the other side of the room to look at the screens.

He was standing awkwardly with his arms closed, but the moment he realized he wasn't going to get answers that way, he immediately ran to her side, clapping enthusiastically.

"Okay, so are you going to tell what were you up to when you hacked the TARDIS?" he asked, as calmly as he could.

"Right!" she shouted, startled. "I was trying to see the footage from the hospital. Reports say some medicines have been stolen, and we just wanted to confirm it wasn't related to drugs and stuff like that."

"'We'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! My team and I. We're called the Arrow Team. Our job is to stop criminals and protect the city," she said grinning.

The Doctor didn't say a thing, but those words hurt him a little bit. It was usually _his_ job to protect the world, and he would certainly love some free time more often, but his pride wouldn't let him admit that.

"Have you checked with the police? Is there any similarity between the thefts or are they just random medicines?" said the Doctor, rather bored already. Mundane problems didn't spark any interest for him.

"Hadn't thought of that. Sorry to quote you, but that's brilliant!" she exclaimed, sitting on the chair and typing exasperatedly.

"You're not going to stop being creepy about my past, are you?"

"Nope! Better get used to that," she said without taking his eyes off the screen. "That is, if you're planning to stay."

"Sorry, I can't, there are a thousand dangers and aliens and conspiracies out there and it is my job to stop them. But it's been nice to meet you!"

"Aw, seriously?! Thank you!" Felicity exclaimed.

"I was talking to the fern," the Doctor answered dryly. And then he waved at the plant and started walking towards the TARDIS. Felicity quickly got up from the chair and ran towards him.

"No, no, no, no! Wait, please, pretty pretty please! Don't go!" She planted herself in front of the Doctor, between him and the TARDIS. "I want to go with you! Please, take me with you!" she begged.

"I'm sorry, I don't take just anyone with me, much less a half-deaf human." He tried to walk around her.

Desperate, Felicity dropped to the floor and grabbed the Doctor's leg tightly with both hands, looking like a child who was having a tantrum but determined to keep the Doctor in the Foundry.

"Pleeeeease!" she shouted. "I want to go with you! I want to travel in the TARDIS, I want to visit Raxacoricophallapatorious – not for long, though, – and the Hat Planet, and the planet Barcelona, and New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, and–"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shuttety up!" he yelled while trying to get rid of Felicity. "Oh, for goodness' sake. If I say yes, will you let me go?!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she looked up at him with her glowing blue eyes. "Oh my _God_, thank you so much! You're so not going to regret it." She stood up.

But before the Doctor could say anything, the computer beeped. Felicity went to sit on the chair and checked the results.

"This is weird."

"What is?" he asked, the word 'weird' attracting his attention.

"The stolen medicines have something in common. They all contained iron in some form."


End file.
